The Chronicles of Pebble Forest
Notices Hey! I've updated the Allegiances! I added new cats coz i found that I didn't have enough Warriors, and I also updated Apprentices Also, lets get the discussion page going! If you notice errors or inconsistencies, please let me know! Ooh, and I'd love to know people's fav characters, if thats okay :) This is a fanfic series that I am starting, which is based on a roleplay website owned by Dawnfeather. If you have any comments or just want to chat, I'd really love to hear what you have to say! Just stick it on the discussion page. Oh, and constructive critiscism plz? Be as honest and brutal as you like. --[[User:Littlesong| Littlesong ]] talk! For the regulars on Pebble Forest, I know that the story line is different and that there are new characters. Meh. :) Hope you enjoy it! If any one new wants to join Pebble Forest, the website is pebbleforest.webs.com and go on the join forum. Or you can post it on my discussion page and I will pass it on to Dawnfeather as soon as I get it :P Oh, and plz don't edit it unless ur me! (And don't pretend u r me! I WILL KNOW !) Or Dawny, but if u r, please let me know first! And make sure I agree to any changes! Anywho, I present to you: The Chronicles of Pebble Forest --[[User:Littlesong| Littlesong ]] talk! Allegiances LeafClan Leader: '''Lightningstar-large chocolate tabby tom with amber eyes and a jagged tail. '''Deputy: '''Sunpelt- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a white belly. ''Apprentice: Gingerpaw '' '''Medicine cat: Bumblefern-Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Warriors: ' Hawkclaw-ginger tabby tom with a dark under belly. Echobreeze-Jet black she cat with white stripes along her side. Leopardfire-Handsome spotted golden tom with hazy green eyes. ''Apprentice: Bluepaw '' Mousepelt -grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Wildwhisker-Golden tabby tom with wild, untamed whiskers and blue eyes Cheetahspots-Golden tom with unusual black spots and vivid green eyes. Beechwhisker-Pale brown, almost white tom with clear grey eyes Darkleaf- Dark tabby she-cat with deep green eyes Cinderleaf- small grey she-cat with green eyes Poppypelt- black-and-cream she-cat with yellow eyes Shrewfur- brown tom '''Apprentices: ' Bluepaw-blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes Gingerpaw- pale ginger she-cat with white spots throughout pelt. 'Queens: ' Raindrop-white she-cat with grey speckles. Beechwhisker's mate Heathergaze- ginger tabby she-cat with beautiful brown eyes. Leopardfire's mate. '''Kits: Bonekit-large cream tom with amber eyes(Heathergaze) Dawnkit-long haired grey she-cat with brilliant amber eyes(Raindrop) Elders: ''' Jaggedclaw-old brown tom. Oldest cat in the forest Leafnose- still young tabby she-cat, retired early after she lost a leg in a twoleg trap. Mates with Cheetahspots. RockClan '''Leader: Pebblestar-brown and white tom with yellow eyes Deputy: Dawnsky-pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes. Medicine cat: 'Hollywhisker-small pale gray tabby she-cat, with sparkling pale green eyes. ''Apprentice: Minnowberry '' '''Warriors: ' Cinderflare-dark grey tom with unusually large red-tinted amber eyes Yarrowbelly-Light gold tom with white underside. Apprentice: Doepaw Spottedbird-dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Foxwhisker - bushy red-ginger tabby tom with dark golden eyes. Apprentice: Tallpaw Wolfheart- dark grey, almost black she-cat with dark brown eyes. Frogleap- silver tabby tom with green eyes and long legs Cedarspots- ginger tabby tom Dustflight-cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes Brightfur- white tom with grey eyes Frozenear- small grey she-cat with one white ear Snowwhisker- pretty white she-cat with pale blue eyes Leafstep- white tom with brown paws and green eyes 'Apprentices: ' Minnowberry- medicine cat apprentice. Long haired red-ginger tabby and white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Doepaw- ginger and white she-cat with large, watery brown eyes Tallpaw- long-legged black tom with white belly and blue eyes(Patterfoot) 'Queens: ' Rabbitnose-brown she-cat with fluffy white-tipped tail. Frogleap's mate. Patterfoot-small grey she-cat with brown-speckled paws. Pebblestar's mate. '''Kits: Lilykit-silver she-cat(Rabbitnose) Larkkit-black tom with amber eyes(Rabbitnose) Moonkit-black tom with small white patch on chest.(Rabbitnose) Tinykit-dark brown, almost black tom with startling saphire eyes(Patterfoot) Elders: ''' Splashpoppy-golden tabby she-cat '''BlazeClan Leader: Icestar-large, and powerfully built tom, with long white fur and cold green eyes. Deputy: Silverclaw - silvery-grey tom with piercing blue eyes. Medicine cat: Dapplefrost – tortoiseshell and white she-cat Warriors: ' Greyscar- vicious grey and white tabby tom with a scar from the top of his face to his bottom jaw. Dewfrost- powerful cream and white tom Onyxheart- muscular black tom with amber eyes. Mallowfur- brown and white she-cat Badgerstripe- huge black and white striped tom Scalewhisker- scrawny pale tabby tom with unpleasant yellow eyes ''Apprentice: Ravenpaw Blazetail- dark ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Apprentice: Rowanpaw '' Blackheart- black she-cat with dark grey eyes Scourgeclaw- enormous black and ginger tom with dark amber eyes Snaketooth- dark tabby tom with long tail Briartalon- white and ginger tom with grey eyes '''Apprentices: ' Rowanpaw- small dusky brown tom. Ravenpaw- sleek dark she-cat, who is entirely black other than her pale blue eyes. 'Queens: ' Juniperfrost- white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes. Icestar's mate Cloverfang- dark brown tabby with grey eyes. '''Kits: Yewkit-golden tom with brown flecks and yellow eyes(Juniperfrost) Tansykit-fuzzy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes(Juniperfrost) Fallenkit-scruffy black and orange tom with cold blue eyes(Juniperfrost) Elders: ''' Nightgaze- silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes MistClan '''Leader: Applestar- light honey brown tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes. Deputy: Smallshadow- small black tom with white muzzle. Apprentice: Spiderpaw '' '''Medicine cat':Embersong-light red she-cat with a gray-ish tail and amber eyes. Warriors: Silverwind: Swift silver she-cat with blue eyes Swifttalon: Short-haired black tom cat. Apprentice: Bluepaw Clear-eye: Silver tabby she cat with shimmering green eyes, although she is blind on her left. Scarfire: Bright red tom, with long fur and green eyes. Dustfur-former loner tom known as Spike, he has pale tabby ginger fur with a white belly, and pale green eyes. Fawntail- pale brown she-cat with a ginger tipped tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Reedpaw '' '' Quailfeather- long haired cream tom Windheart-lean black tom with yellow eyes Brindlefur-gold and white tabby she cat Whitefang- black and white tom Apprentices: ''' Reedpaw-mottled brown tom with amber eyes. Spiderpaw-loud, long legged black she-cat with bright leaf green eyes. Bluepaw: Gentle and shy blue grey she-cat with blue eyes. '''Queens Sparrowwing: Grey she-cat with black paws, and blue eyes. Windheart's mate. Greynose: Gray she-cat, formerly a loner known as Opal. Dustfur's mate. Kits: Yewkit-mottled brown tom with blue eyes(Sparrowwing) Ashkit-small pale grey kit with black ears and yellow eyes(Sparrowwing) Littlekit-brown tabby she-cat with white fore-paw and chest and mossy green eyes(Sparrowwing) Elders Weedfoot: Golden tabby tom. Duskpebble: Black and white she-cat. Prologue It was the time of the Half Moon, and Dapplefrost was padding beside the other medicine cats on their way to the Moonpool. She wished that it wasn't so far away: it was way past MistClan territory, which was the furthest territory from her own home in BlazeClan. There the small, glittering pool was surrounded by constantly lush trees and undergrowth; the blessings of StarClan as many said. Here there was always prey, and medicine cats and leaders were allowed to bring prey back to their camps whenever they visited. "The stars are bright tonight," said Hollywhisker, medicine cat of RockClan. "Perhaps StarClan are eager to share with us tonight?" suggested Embersong, who was from MistClan. She was also the oldest medicine cat in the forest. Bumblefern was trotting up excitedly ahead as always. "Hurry up!" called the LeafClan medicine cat over her shoulder. "It's nearly moonhigh!" They all sped up, purring at Bumblefern's enthusiasm, and before long the shimmering pool came into view. Minnowberry, the RockClan apprentice medicine cat, sat down eagerly by the edge of the water; this would be her first meeting after receiving her full medicine cat name. It was a relief that the area around the Moonpool had been untouched by the bitter frosts that gripped the rest of the forests; it had been a bitterly cold and long leafbare, and all the cats were eager for it to be over. Dapplefrost stretched her nose upwards, welcoming the warmth. Without a word each of them settled down and prepared to share tongues with StarClan. Dapplefrost sat down with them and dipped her paw into the cool water, following the traditions. She then let one droplet fall onto her forhead, then licked up one more. Closing her eyes, she prepared to dream. Opening her eyes, she found herself as always in the clearing between FourRocks. The giant boulders loomed above her, covered in snow. Dapplefrost wondered where StarClan was, and walked towards the fallen log where leaders normally sat at Gatherings. She heard a rustle, and was surprised to find the other medicine cats enter the clearing looking equally bewildered. Dapplefrost tried to walk over to them, but found that for some reason whenever she moved, she could only move towards the log and nowhere else. Curious, she sped up. "Come on!" Dapplefrost heard a shrill, distressed mew, like that of a kit. Over the top of the log, she was surprised to find four kits in the snow, three huddled together while the fourth one struggled to join them. And then she was back before the Moonpool, where the rest of the medicine cats were also stirring. "It is a sign!" exclaimed Embersong, getting to her paws and gazing impressively at her fellows. "Of course it was!" snorted Dapplefrost. "What did it mean?" asked Minnowberry nervously. "We must find these kits, and take them into our Clans." answered Embersong. "But how do you know that?" Minnowberry stared wide-eyed at the old medicine cat. However it was Hollywhisker, her mentor, who answered; "We could not walk away. No matter where we tried to go we were drawn to the kits." "Oh." "I don't see why StarClan had to send us a sign telling us this," said Dapplefrost impatiently. "I mean, if we did find these kits we would probably have taken them in anyway. The Warrior Code tells us this; no Warrior may neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan" "I agree; they didn't have to send us this sign. These kits must be important." agreed Embersong. "Perhaps StarClan knew that without a sign some leaders may still refuse the kits," said Hollywhisker, shotting a sly look at Dapplefrost, who could feel herself bristling. "Icestar would never harm a kit!" she spat. "Did I say that?" "Both of you, stop this. We are medicine cats! We stand apart from petty rivalries," interjected Embersong. "Four kits... Four Clans," mused Bumblefern. "Tell me, who can remember what the kits looked like?" It was certainly an odd question. Dapplefrost searched her memory. She knew that there had been four kits, yet the only one she could vividly remember was the last one that couldn't join the other three; the orange and black tom. "I can only remember one of them; the orange and black tom" she sighed, and the rest of the cats nodded that they too only remembered one kit. "I can only remember the small dark-brown tom." said Hollywhisker, and Minnowberry nodded. Dapplefrost had not seen him. "I can only remember the brown and white tabby she-kit." said Embersong. "And I can only remember the fluffy grey she-kit" concluded Bumblefern. "One kit for each Clan!" exclaimed Minnowberry. "We must get back to our Clans immediately and tell our leaders," suggested Embersong. "Then tomorrow we shall meet at FourRocks at sunhigh, to meet these kits." The other medicine cats murmured their agreement, and after a quick hunt they all set off for home with the dawn sun warming their backs. Chapter 1 Pebblestar had just returned from patrol when Hollywhisker entered the camp. She pelted straight for him, completely forgetting to place the thrush she was still carrying onto the fresh-kill pile. "Hollywhisker. Minnowberry." he greeted them with a respectful dip of his head. "Does StarClan bear news?" "Yes, Pebblestar," mumbled Hollywhisker, finally lettingthe thrush drop. Quickly she explained her dream, and the agreement of all the medicine cats. "And you all agreed?" he asked, incredulous. "Even the BlazeClan medicine cat?" "I know you don't trust Icestar," she sighed, "but Dapplefrost is a medicine cat! And she is an honest and decent cat." Pebblestar just nodded. It was a fact that Pebblestar greatly disliked Icestar. Most cats greatly respected the young, handsome leader with the smooth tongue. Indeed, he seemed the perfect Warrior; always well groomed, he was polite and always put his Clan first and with his perfect snow-white fur and gorgeous green eyes many she-cats would eye his mate, Juniperfrost, almost enviously. Yet Pebblestar had never trusted BlazeClan and was always nervous that they were planning to challenge the border they shared. Pebblestar looked up at the sky. "Its nearly sunhigh. You should be going soon." "So it's alright if I go?" "Of course. StarClan have made that much clear." Hollywhisker dipped her head in grattitude, and left his den, emerging into the centre of the camp. She quickly put her thrush in its rightful place on the fresh-kill pile before leaving Minnowberry behind and setting off for FourRocks. Her belly growled, and Hollywhisker wished she had had time to eat as she scrambled up the boulders that led out of camp. "Hello, Hollywhisker!" A cheerful Cedarspots greeted her from where he stood guard on a large abandonded termite mound. "Hello," Hollywhisker puffed. "Where are you going? You just got back!" "StarClan has sent us a sign and I must do as they say." "Wow! Can I come with you?" Hollywhisker considered this for a moment. The young ginger Warrior was certainly strong and eager, and in her tired state she wondered how she would manage the kit. "Okay," she said finally. "But first get someone to take your watch." Cedarspots quickly leapt down and slipped down the snow-covered rocks into the small ravine where the camp was. Hollywhisker watched as he returned, trailing Frogleap behind him. Without a word she led him off toward FourRocks, trying to answer his questions as they ran. "And Pebblestar is okay with this?" Cedarspots asked. "Yes." panted Hollywhisker. "He can hardly disagree with StarClan" "True. And the Clan can always do with more kits! Who will look after it?" Hollywhisker paused, and Cedarspots stopped beside her. "I hadn't thought of that. I'm sure either Rabbitnose or Patterfoot would agree to looking after him, right?" she asked, reffering to the two nursery queens. Cedarspots nodded. "Of course they will! Who could refuse a kit sent from StarClan?" Heartened, Hollywhisker led the way once more, and before long they reached the snowy forms of FourRocks. She could smell cats, and hoped she wasn't late. Chapter 2 Embersong ran through the snow to FourRocks to find that she was the last cat to arrive. She had brought another Warrior with her as a precaution, and it seemed that the other medicine cats had done he same. Windheart sped beside her, as it had been he and his mate Sparrowwing who had agreed to foster the kit. Embersong felt her heart leap as she could hear distressed mews, and not just those if the kits. She leapt over the fallen log, and froze at the sight before her. A small tree lay on the ground where it had toppled over, and she was horrified to see a paw sticking out from under the trunk, surrounded by pink snow. Snow stained by blood. The medicine cats were gathered around a branch with their Warriors, digging furiously. Embersong pushed into their midst, Windheart right behind her. A small kit, barely a week old, was mewing feebly, half frozen with its tail stuck under the thick branch. Embersong recognised it as the kit Dapplefrost had described; black with dark ginger patches, and the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. Embersong joined in the dig with great haste, and before long Dapplefrost was able to free the kit, lifting it out of the snow and quickly warming it with strong, hurried licks. "Embersong! You're here!" cried Bumblefern, finally noticing. "Yes. Where are the other kits?" she asked. "Follow me." Bumblefern led Embersong around to the end of the log, where a small hollow had been scraped in the snow. Two cats where there, looking after the kits. One of them, a grey-speckled white queen whom she did not know, lay in the hollow with the three kits pressed firmly against her belly. The other cat was standing guard next to her, and Embersong was surprised to find that the Warrior Dapplefrost had brought with her was none other than Icestar himself. His long white fur blended perfectly with the snow, and from a certain angle all you could see of him were his startling green eyes and pink nose. "Bumblefern. Embersong." he purred in greeting, dipping his head respectfully. Embersong dipped her head in return. "Are the kits alright?" she asked the queen. "They're small and cold, but they should be alright." was the reply. "This is Raindrop," Bumblefern explained. "She has agreed to take care of the kit." "My kits died a week ago," said Raindrop sadly. "But my milk still hasn't dried up, and I couldn't refuse." Bumblefern nodded and licked her between the ears. At that point Dapplefrost and the others joined her. "How is the kit?" asked Embersong, peering anxiously at it the black and ginger tom. "The kits must have been here a while. His tail is completely healed, though it is a bit crooked. I think we should take them all home now." Hollywhisker nodded her agreement, and went to find the kit that would go to RockClan. "Is it right to be splitting them up like this?" Bumblefern suddenly asked. There was a moments pause, then Hollywhisker answered; "It is StarClan's will. Besides, they cannot all go to one Clan. Who could possibly support them? Not with this leafbare! We all have plenty of our own kits." There were murmurs of agreement, and Dapplefrost placed her kit at Icestar's feet. "Look, Icestar," she said. "This is our new member of BlazeClan." Embersong was surprised to see Icestar nose the kit gently, purring; she had grown up with stories of the evil, vicious and cold-hearted BlazeClan, but Icestar seemed just like any cat, if not nicer. At the touch of yet another unfamiliar nose, the black-and-orange tom had had enough. Mewling faintly it batted at Icestar's nose, who purred even more. "He is a true BlazeClan cat, mark my words." he said. Chapter 3 Raindrop followed Bumblefern back to the LeafClan camp, the small grey and white she-kit dangling from her mouth. They trotted through the fern and gorse tunnel, dislodging bits of snow that fell behind them. The little kit bumped occasionally against her chest, yet it was so small and weak that it neither struggled nor made a sound as Raindrop rushed it to the nursery. Heathergaze was there, and so was her mate Leopardfire, playing with Bonekit. "You're back!" Heathergaze welcomed her. "So you found the kit?" News travelled quickly, it seemed. Raindrop just nodded, settling herself into her nest. At that point Beechwhisker entered the nursey, causing it to become crowded. "I'll play with Bonekit outside," Leopardfire decided, picking up his kit. "Don't be too long!" Heathergaze called fretfully after him. "And make sure that none of you catch a chill!" Raindrop twitched her whiskers in amusement. "How are you?" Beechwhisker asked, and Raindrop stretched upwards to nuzzle her mate. "I'm fine." "And the kit?" "She should be okay." Beechwhisker lay down beside her, then pushed some leaves he had brought towards her. Raindrop recognised them as borage. "Bumblefern told me to make sure you eat these. It'll help your milk come," her mate said. Raindrop remembered being given the bitter herbs when her own kits had been born. But Antkit and Mintkit were in StarClan now. She sighed, and obediently ate the herbs. She looked at Beechwhisker, whose eyes were clouded with grief and knew that he too remembered their kits. "Have you chosen a name yet?"he asked her. Raindrop looked at the kit snuggled against her belly, grey and white her fluffed up, and her amber eyes closed as she drank. "How about Dawnkit?" "It's perfect!" purred Beechwhisker, licking her between the ears. Dawnkit squirmed slightly, burped, then curled up with a paw over her nose. The think brambles of the nursery rustled and this time Lightningstar entered the nursery. "Honestly," snorted Heathergaze, "you'd think this was the warrior's den with all the cats trampling in and out!" And she stalked out past her leader. "How is the kit?" Lightningstar asked and, without waiting for an answer continued; "Have you chosen a name yet?" "Dawnkit." He nodded briskly. "We'll hold the naming ceremony at sunset." And with that he left, calling Beechwhisker after him for a hunting patrol. Left alone in the nursery, Raindrop looked at her adopted daughter, and curled up around the precious scrap. Chapter 4 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Icestar entered the BlazeClan camp with a yowl. He touched noses with Juniperfrost, his mate, and put the kit at her paws. She knew what would happen; the naming ceremony would be held immediatly, and she quickly groomed the scrap of fur. Icestar sprang onto the Highbranch and looked down at the assembled Clan. He watched as Juniperfrost picked up the kit, now his kit, and sat down next to Silverclaw, his deputy. "Cats of BlazeClan!" he called. "Today is a special day. A day when I get to perform one of the most important duties a leader has; the naming ceremony of a new kit." Murmurs of approval rippled through the Clan; they had all heard of Dapplefrost's dream. Yet some faces clearly showed that they did not want an outsider in their midst. "From this moment on," Icestar yowled, silencing his Clan. "This kit will be known as Fallenkit, and we welcome him as a full member of BlazeClan." "Fallenkit! Fallenkit!" cried the Clan, and Icestar leapt down to rest his muzzle on the tired kit's head. "Take him back to the nursery." he told Juniperfrost. "Take care of him." "Of course I will. But what about Yewkit and Tansykit?" she asked, reffering to her and Icestar's two kits who were already four moons old. "I don't want them disturbing Fallenkit while he rests." "I'll ask Scourgepaw to take care of them. He's close enough to being made a warrior, and he can practice mentoring skills." Juniperfrost nodded, and Icestar left to go find his apprentice. Chapter 5 The little kit opened its bleary green eyes to find two yellow ones staring back. As her eyes focused she realised it was another kit, with pale grey fur and black ears. "Mum! Mu-um! Sparrowwing! Look! Littlekit's awake!" yowled the kit excitedly, dancing around. Littlekit? Is that me? "Hi!" said another kit, brown this time with blue eyes. "I'm Yewkit, and that annoying furball is Ashkit. And you're our sister!" he purred. "Hello, Yewkit!" said Littlekit happily, still curled in the warm crook of her mother's belly. "Calm down, Ashkit," said her mother patiently. "Sorry, Sparrowwing." Sparrowwing. Her mother's name was Sparrowwing! Littlekit rolled onto her back and batted happily at Sparrowwing's grey fur. "Hey Littlekit! Come and play!" called Ashkit, charging out of the nursery. "Yeah! Come on!" said Yewkit, hot on his heels. Sparrowwing looked like she was about to say something, but Littlekit sprang unsteadily to her paws and pelted after her brothers. But her paws seemed big and clumsy, tripping her up. She rolled head over heels through the nursery entrance and landed in a dazed heap outside. "Hello," said a friendly voice above her. A pair of yellow eyes, just like Ashkit's, were staring down at her. A large black tom gently picked her up by the scruff and put her back on her feet. "Look at you! You're all dirty." The tom bent down and began to groom her with strong, rough licks. Littlekit stuck out her tongue in rythm with his as the strong licks jerked her around. "Bluh. Bluh. Bluh. Bluh. Bluh- stop- it!" she said, ducking away. She scampered away, trying to find Ashkit and Yewkit, but the large Warrior picked her up again and placed her firmly between his paws. "I want you looking nice the first time the Clan sees you," he said between licks. "Who are you?" Littlekit asked, resigned to the grooming. The tom hesitated before answering "I am Windheart, your father." "Hello Windheart!" she said brightly, thrusting her heaad into his black pelt. "Hello," he purred again, slightly surprised. "Can I go now?" Littlekit asked, eager to find her brothers. Windheart nodded and she scooted off, brown and white tabby fur glistening as she raced through the camp. "RAR!" All of a sudden something cannoned into her and she was on her back, pinned under what she soon realised was Ashkit. "Get off me!" she squealed. "Where did you get to?" asked Yewkit. "I met Windheart," she said proudly. "Yeah, he's cool!" "C'mon, I'll show you the rest of camp!" meowed Ashkit and charged off once more. Littlekit followed more slowly, her short legs struggling to keep up. "This is the fern-tunnel entrance," Ashkit mewed, stopping. "And next to it that large hollow bush is the Warrior's den. They're always patching it up, coz the snow and mist get in." And sure enough, there were two older cats with sticks and leaves in their mouths, weaving them into any gaps. "Mist?" Littlekit cocked her head, unsure of the word. "There's none today. But when there is, its like clouds but on the ground! It's really cool! That's why we're called MistClan, coz our territory is full of it." "Its kinda spooky sometimes," added Yewkit softly. "What's a warrior?" she asked. "Warriors take care of the Clan. They hunt and they fight, and everyone respects them" Ashkit explained. "Well I'm gonna be the best warrior in the Clan." Littlekit decided. Ashkit gave a fake growl, rolling her gently onto her back. "No you're not!" he said teasingly. "That's my job!" Littlekit purred and batted playfully at his nose with her hind paws. "We'll all be the best warriors!" said Yewkit happily, and pounced on Ashkit's tail. They rolled around playfighting for a while, squealing with joy. Littlekit had the best brothers in the world! "Hello, kits" interrupted one of the warriors, taking a break from patching up the warrior's den. The kits broke apart, sitting up. "Hiya Brindlefur!" mewed Yewkit. "What are you kits doing out here? It's cold!" "We're showing Littlekit around camp!" said Ashkit proudly, his fur caked and spiky with snow. "Well she can see the rest of camp later. Now back to the nursery before your tails drop off." Brindlefur nudged them gently away and, slightly disappointed, they stalked back to the nursery where Sparrowwing was waiting for them. Chapter 6 It had been two days since Tinykit first woke up in the RockClan camp. He lay stretched out in his mother's nest, nice and warm, listening to the wind and snow swirling outside in the night. He wondered what it was like outside. His brother, Tallkit, was five moons old and Patterfoot always let him outside, but whenever Tinykit tried to follow him he would be stopped. Tinykit knew, of course, that Patterfoot was not his real mother, and Tallkit wasn't his real brother; Patterfoot had explained to him how Hollywhisker had found him in the snow, and brought him back to RockClan. This didn't bother Tinykit, though. RockClan was his home, Patterfoot, Pebblestar and Tallkit were his family, and he would be the best warrior ever, even though he was not born a Clan cat. Tinykit felt proud that Pebblestar was his adopted father, and was determined to be just like him one day. He had only met the great leader a few times, but already he loved him and knew that Pebblestar loved him, too. This was his family. This was his home. Tinykit rolled over onto his stomach, bored and unable to sleep, and accidentally poked Tallkit. "Ow" mumbled Tallkit drowsily, waking up. "What did you do that for?" "Sorry, it was an accident," purred Tinykit, tapping his brother on the nose. "It's moonhigh!" said Tallkit, peering out of the den entrance. Tinykit padded to the cave entrance, looking out of the nursery wistfully, but his vision was obscurred by swirling snow. "I want to go outside," he said. "You're too small." said Tallkit, repeating what Patterfoot kept saying. "The wind will blow you away." he added less seriously. "But it's boring in here!" he complained, though not loudly enough to wake anyone else. "You have me to play with, and then there's Moonkit, Lilykit and Larkkit as well," Tallkit pointed out, reffering to Rabbitnose's litter. "I don't think they like me." said Tinykit sadly. It was true; Moonkit, Lilykit and Larkkit never let him play with them if they could get away with it. "I ''like you." "But you'll be an apprentice soon!" "Thats a moon away. And then I'll promise to teach you everything I learn." "Really?" "Really." Tinykit purred and snuggled up to his older brother. Tallkit's tongue rasped along his back. "Go back to sleep you two, or you'll be grumpy all day tomorrow." Patterfoot scolded them gently, having noticed they were gone. Obediently the two tom kits returned to the nest. As he lay beside his family, unable to sleep, Tinykit had an idea. He would show them. He was not too small! A plan began to form in his mind... Chapter 7 It was so hot. So hot! And so many smells... all around her. Too much! Too hot! Dawnkit squirmed in the nest, needing space, needing to cool down. "She keeps squirming! And she's so hot!" said a worried voice above her. It sounded familiar... yes, it was her mother's. "I don't know! I've tried everything I can think of." This voice Dawnkit had heard before, but she didn't know to whom it belonged. All she knew was that it was a she-cat and that, like her mother's, it sounded worried. She felt a paw on her side, which was quickly withdrawn. "Whoa! She's as hot as rocks in greenleaf!" said the voice of a young tom. "Bonekit, get out of the way! And leave her alone!" said yet another she-cat. Why were they all here? Why were they all talking about her? And why did she feel so hot? "Bonekit, where are you going?" said the queen once more. She must be Bonekit's mother, thought Dawnkit. "Get back in the nursery!!!! BONEKIT!" Dawnkit squealed as something cold and wet pressed against her fur. Cold! Yes! So much better... Now it didn't feel like her pelt was on fire. She purred faintly. "Bonekit what are you doing!" cried several voices. "But she likes it! She's purring!" said Bonekit, and Dawnkit realised it was him that was against her. Why was he so cold? But it was nice all the same. "But you're covered in snow!" exclaimed the queen. "Calm down, Heathergaze. It's all right! He's cooled her down!" said the voice of the she-cat that wasn't her mother's nor that of Heathergaze. "Bumblefern's right," said her mother. "She's cooled right down." "But what about Bonekit? He's covered in snow!" Heathergaze didn't sound so worried anymore. In fact, Dawnkit was sure she could hear a faint purr in her voice. It was nice to have cooled down. She opened her eyes, and Bonekit was staring back, his cream-coloured fur covered in wet white stuff. Needing more cold, Dawnkit wrapped her paws around him, purring as her fur felt comfortable once more. "Help?" said Bonekit uncertainly. "Oh no," purred Heathergaze. "You got yourself into this one. Now you have to take care of her." Dawnkit looked up as Bonekit appeared to inspect her. What if he didn't like her? "Okay," Bonekit purred brightly, and licked her ear. Dawnkit purred back, and as the nursery was full of happy murmurring, she felt herself slowly drifting off, ready for her first peaceful sleep in ages Chapter 8 ''Thank StarClan! Thought Fallenkit as he woke in the BlazeClan camp. It was so nice to have some peace and quiet before Tansykit and Yewkit woke up. Especially Yewkit. He couldn't believe he had to put up with that pile of mousedung! Yewkit was the most arrogant and annoying furball the world had ever seen. And yet, Fallenkit had to admire him. He was so strong! And he knew so much! And besides, Yewkit was his older brother. Adoptive brother, of course. Fallenkit knew his story; how he had been found in the snow by Dapplefrost on her way back from the Moonpool with his tail crushed under a branch. He inspected his black and ginger tail now; it wasn't that crooked... maybe just a little bit flat. Fallenkit stretched luxuriously. Something stirred beside him in the nest, and he realised that his siblings were getting up. Tansykit yawned widely, and opened her green eyes. "Hello!" she mewed brightly. Unlike the rest of her family, Tansykit was actually quite sweet, and Fallenkit already understood enough about BlazeClan to know that this was an uncommon trait. Fallenkit dipped his head in greeting, scrutinizing his sister. She was four moons old, so she should be beginning her apprenticeship soon. What shocked him was that Tansykit did not seem at all excited about being a Warrior. "I'm going to the fresh-kill pile," she said. "Wanna come with me?" Fallenkit shrugged and followed her as she hopped neatly out of the nursery. "Mousedung!" he could hear Tansykit by the freshkill pile. Why was she yelling? "What in StarClan's name is going on?" Yewkit appeared from the nursery entrance. He was already quite large, and his golden fur gleamed in the sunlight. "It was Tansykit," Fallenkit said quickly. They dashed to the centre of the camp where the freshkill was, curious. "Mousedung!" said Yewkit. "I know..." said Tansykit. The freshkill pile was completely empty, the hollowed out snow barely smelling of food. "It must have been empty for ages!" remarked Fallenkit. "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER HERE BENEATH THE HIGHBRANCH FOR A CLAN MEETING!" came Icestar's yowl, interrupting the conversation. "Does that mean we have to go back to the nursery?" asked Fallenkit, unsure of what to do. "No, mousebrain!" hissed Yewkit. "If we're quiet and stay out of the way, we can listen. So cram it." Fallenkit shoved a paw into his mouth, hoping to show Yewkit that he would be quiet. Yewkit snorted impatiently, though Tansykit gave a short purr before returning her attention to her father. "Cats of BlazeClan, today is an important day." Icestar began. "A day something truly beautiful happens; the day a deserving, hardworking apprentice becomes a Warrior." The BlazeClan cats cheered, and Fallenkit was amazed at the way they looked at their leader. They truly respected him! They were drinking in every word. He took his paw out of his mouth, deciding he could be quiet without it. Scourgepaw sat eagerly at the front. Fallenkit had met him before; whenever Icestar or Juniperfrost were too busy to keep an eye on the kits, Icestar would set Scourgepaw to look after them, as Scourgepaw was his apprentice. Yewkit was in absolute awe of Scourgepaw; he was strong, fast, and an excellent Warrior. The enormous apprentice stepped forward proudly, black and ginger pelt gleaming. Fallenkit wished his pelt, though of the same colour, could look like that. He was not too good at grooming himself yet, even though he was almost a moon old. "I, Icestar, leader of BlazeClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend his to you as a Warrior in his turn." Icestar looked down upon the apprentice, his cold green gaze sparkling. "Scourgepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" Fallenkit had never heard such conviction as when Scourgepaw uttered those words, staring hungrily at his leader. It stirred something in him; this is what he wanted. He wanted to be the best hunter, the best fighter, the best Warrior the forest had ever seen! He wanted to be there, staring up at his father, pledging his life to the Clan. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your Warrior name," cried Icestar to the skies above, and the Clan held its breath. "Scourgepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Scourgeclaw! BlazeClan honours you strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of BlazeClan." he finished. He leaped down beside the newly-named Scourgeclaw, placing his chin on the Warriors' head. Scourgeclaw licked Icestar's shoulder respectfully. "SCOURGECLAW! SCOURGECLAW!" yowled the Clan, and Fallenkit cried the name with them, bouncing up and down, totally captured by the moment. Icestar waited for quiet to return before speaking once more. "Loyal cats of BlazeClan... We have a new Warrior amongst us tonight, a symbol that BlazeClan is strong, and the strongest Clan in the forest!" yowls of approval met these words. "But not all is as it should be!" cried Icestar dramatically, silencing the crowd. "It has been a long and bitter leafbare, one that has taken many good cats and shows no sign of relinquishing its grip on our territory. Prey is scarse, and what we find is small and thin. We are all hungry. Is this any way for the best Clan in the forest to live?" "NO!" came the reply. "Our territory is small, yet we have the most Warriors! Our territory is the lowest, where all the worst snow gathers! But look at our neighbours; LeafClan, with its lush forest and undergrowth already returning, and the best part of the river for fishing! Look at RockClan, with birds and mice galore, loving the trees and crevices. What do we have? Nothing! We have dangerous bogs and pine trees that provide no cover." Many of the cats were nodding in agreement. "I think our neighbours should share..." Icestar had a scary gleam in his eyes. The cats below exchanged excited looks. "Why would the other Clans share with us?" asked Fallenkit. "Because Icestar will make them." Yewkit, too, looked excited. "I don't think I'm gonna like this..." sighed Tansykit, so that only Fallenkit could hear her. Chapter 9 It was no fun being cooped up in the nursery. In fact, Littlekit hated it. Even playing with Askit and Yewkit got boring after a while. However, a punishment was a punishment, and its probably just as well that it wasn't a worse one. Stupid Ashkit, she thought. It had been funny, though; Ashkit had decided it would be funny if they made it look like prey was attacking the camp, so they had raided the cave where the fresh-kill was kept and started throwing it at the Warrior den screaming "it's alive! ITS ALIVE!!". According to Applestar, she should be grateful that they hadn't received a worse punishment. But Littlekit didn't even think it would hold for much longer; Ashkit already had a plan to annoy everyone so much that they had to be let out of the nursery. "Psst!" "Ashkit, you don't have to whisper," sighed Yewkit. "Yes I do!" said Ashkit excitedly. "Is it time to put the plan into action?" asked Littlekit eagerly. "Coz I have the feathers and mud ready." "No! This is better. Just play along." "Okay, but this time I get the other big part. Littlekit did it last time!" whined Yewkit. "That's because you wouldn't fit in a pidgeon skin, would you? I think she played the part perfectly." said Ashkit, shooting a proud look in Littlekit's direction, and she could feel her pelt getting warm. Yewkit rolled his eyes. "She stumbled around camp yelling, and I quote, 'there's guts in my eye'!" "There were!" Littlekit deffended herself indignantly. "Guys, lets just forget that for now." said Ashkit importantly. "Remember, just play along!" "And you're sure that we won't get into any more trouble?" asked Yewkit uncertainly. "How can we possibly get into any more trouble?" "Alright." Yewkit sighed. "When do we start?" "Hang on! Whoa! Slow down!" cried Ashkit. "I know you're all excited, but don't you think it might blow our cover if we start doing stuff right after we have been seen talking like this?" He had a fair point. Ashkit was so smart! Littlekit was proud that he was her older brother. And Yewkit too, of course. "How about now?" she asked. Ashkit nodded. "Okay. You guys go back to Sparrowwing, and I'll go to the centre of the nursery." Littlekit and Yewkit did as he asked, going back to their mother's nest where she was still asleep. It was understandable; the sun had barely risen, after all. Nervously Littlekit glanced over at Greynose, but the heavily pregnant queen was still asleep. Silly Ashkit, she thought. They hadn't been seen at all! Yewkit was kneeding the moss impatiently beside her as Ashkit sneaked dramatically into the centre of the nursery. She watched as, very seriously, he picked up a small wad of moss and made himself a nest, then lay down on his side. Littlekit felt herself leaning forward eagerly as Ashkit drew in a massive breath, his stomach swelling enormously. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, a blood-curdling wail. Littlekit was so shocked that for a moment she found herself rooted to the spot. Greynose and Sparrowwing leapt to their paws in surprise, pelting out of the nursery. "Ashkit! What's happening?" cried Yewkit with equal drama, running to his brother, Littlekit hot on his heels. "THE KITS!!! MY ''KITS!" Ashkit yowled, rolling around in mock agony. "They're coming!" Littlekit cried, catching on quickly. "Kits? Whose kits?" Yewkit asked, forgetting that they were pretending. "I'm sorry Yewkit," whispered Ashkit, staring hard into his brother's face. "I didn't want to tell you!" "Oh, right!" remembering, Yewkit dashed out of the nursery yowling at the top of his voice. "THE KITS! THE KITS ARE COMING! "RAAAAAAAAAR! OOOOOW!! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ashkit screamed again, even louder, just in case some cat was still asleep. Littlekit wondered why no one was here yet. "Greynose! I'm coming, don't worry!" Dustfur, Greynose's mate, came crashing into the nursery. "Greynose?" he said uncertainly, realising she wasn't there. "Quickly! Get Embersong!" came the shout from outside the nursery. "Huh?" said Ashkit, getting to his paws. Yewkit dashed back into the nursery. "Greynose is giving birth in the clearing!" he informed them. "Whoa!" was all Littlekit could say. Dustfur raced back out into the camp, the three kits chasing after him. "This sucks!" panted Ashkit. "She totally stole the show!" It seemed that his latest bit of mischeif had backfired. Chapter 10 "Today is an important day!" announced Pebblestar from Highrock. "I have several important duties perfom today." Tinykit watched from the mouth of the medicine cat den. His plan had failed. A half-mon ago he had snuck out of camp, desperate to show that he wasn't too small to do anything. That night there had been a snow storm in which he had been swept into a tree, breaking his paw. He still couldn't walk, and Hollywhisker maintained that he had to stay in her den. It was so ''boring. "Brightpaw!" Pebblestar called the apprentice forward. "The time has come to make you a Warrior." The white tom stepped forward boldly "I, Pebblestar, leader of RockClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend his to you as a Warrior in his turn." Pebblestar paused, and Tinykit tried to imagine himself up there, about to receive his Warrior name. What would it be? "Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" Brightpaw spoke the words with great intensity. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your Warrior name," the Clan held its breath. "Brightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brightfur. RockClan honours your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of RockClan." Pebblestar finished. He leaped down beside the pproud Brightfur, placing his chin on the Warriors' head. Brightfur licked Icestar's shoulder respectfully, then stepped away. His eyes gleamed with happiness, and Tinykit wished more than ever that he could be a Warrior now. But it was still four moons until he could even be a apprentice! "Brightfur! Brightfur!" Tinykit watched on as Frozenpaw became Frozenear, and Tallkit became and apprentice with Foxwhisker as his mentor. Being a kit was so boring! He couldn't wait to grow up. Tallkit-no, Tall''paw'' padded up to him. "How's the paw?" "Fine. But I still can't walk on it," sighed Tinykit. "Don't worry," mewed Tallpaw. "It'll be fine soon enough." "What's it like, being an apprentice?" "I don't know yet," Tallpaw purred. "But I still remember my promise; I'll teach you everything Foxwhisker shows me." "Yay!" meowed Tinykit, cheering up. Tallpaw was the best! His brother trotted off happily, and Tinykit watched as he and Pebblestar exchanged words. At that point, a familiar scent reached him. "Hey," said his mother's voice as she settled down beside him. "How are you?" "Bored." Tinykit sighed. "I still don't know what possesed you to leave the nursery, let alone camp!" Tinykit rolled his eyes, having been through this many times before. "Come on," said Patterfoot, getting to her paws. "Hollywhisker says that you can go back to the nursery now so long as you play gentle games for a while." Tinykit stood up, but his paw still hurt a bit, so Patterfoot ended up carrying him. He shot one last longing glance at Tallpaw, who was playing with the other apprentices outside their den. Chapter 11 Shadows crept through the night into the sleeping camp. Not a mouse stirred in the forest, the deep undergrowth undisturbed. Eyes swished their gaze around the silent hollow, searching for the den. Aah, yes, milkscent. That was the nursery. The shadows crept into the den, glinting eyes searching for something in particular. And there it was, sound asleep. The shadow picked it up and left, leaving not a trace behind. Chapter 12 Dawnkit stretched luxuriously, yawning widely. The sun seeped in a dancing stream through the nursery roof, the thick gorse already growing leaf buds. She got to her paws, glancing around the at the empty den. Everyone's probably already out, she thought; it looked like it was almost sunhigh. Dawnkit frowned; Bonekit normally woke her as soon as he woke up, if she was still asleep, so that they could play. "Bonekit!" she called, stepping into the camp. She trotted across the grass, already thick and lush though leafbare had barely passed. The camp was beautiful and green, and Dawnkit took a deep breath, enjoying the rich scents. "Dawnkit! You're awake!" Raindrop sounded relieved. "Where's Bonekit?" asked Dawnkit, staring up at her mother. Raindrop hesitated. "Um... I don't know, dear. Why don't you help us look for him?" "Okay!" said Dawnkit brightly. It must be a new game! She loved new games! And Bonekit always came up with really good ones. She sniffed the air hopefully, hoping to find a trace of his scent. But it wasn't there. "Bonekit!" she called again, wondering where he could be. And then Dawnkit noticed that she wasn't the only one looking for Bonekit; she could hear the rest of the camp calling his name, Heathergaze scooting frantically from den to den, yowling for her son. "Sunpelt, send out search parties!" she heard Lightningstar saying to his deputy. "I will be on it," Leopardfire meowed, daring anyone to say otherwise. Sunpelt nodded. "I shall come with you. Cheetahspots, Gingerpaw! You're coming too." He swept the patrol together with his tail, while Leopardfire kneeded the grass impatiently. "Sunpelt, I want to come too!" Bluepaw mewed, dashing up to the ginger warrior. "He's my little brother!" Sunpelt's gaze softened as he looked at her. "I know. Tell you what, why don't you get two more cats and set out in another direction. We shall cover the territory twice as fast." She nodded, and he flicked her shoulder with his tail as she went by. "Is it wise to let an apprentice lead a patrol?" asked Cheetahspots, glancing sideways at the deputy. "She's not leading it, she's organising it!" snapped Sunpelt, then began leading the patrol out of camp. This wasn't a game! Bonekit was gone! Why hadn't anyone woken her? Why hadn't Raindrop told her! Dawnkit didn't know what to think. She charged through the camp, looking for her father. She found him searching near Bumblefern's den. "Beechwhisker! Beechwhisker!" "Dawnkit, what is it?" he looked mildly surprised to see her. "Is it true?" she panted. "Is Bonekit gone?" Dawnkit wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Beechwhisker sighed. "I'm really sorry, Dawnkit." he curled his tail around her, licking her comfortingly between the ears. "No!" she cried, thrusting her face into his fur. "Bonekit's not gone! He'll come back! I know he will!" "I'm sure he didn't go willingly." It was clear that Beechwhisker was trying to make Dawnkit feel better. But it didn't help that he wasn't very good at it. Dawnkit broke free of her father, sprinting across the cammp clearing, calling for her best friend. "BONEKIT!!" but there was no reply. And, before anyone could stop her, Dawnkit crashed through the sloe tunnel and into the forest beyond. Chapter 13 There was a strange smell in the nursery that morning. Fallenkit sniffed loudly, wondering where it was coming from. It smelled of leaves and forest... yes, the smell was definitely coming from inside the nursery. Wait, what was that? Probably Yewkit waking up... Fallenkit turned around, raising his paw to thump Yewkit on the head. But Yewkit's fur was golden. And short. In fact, there was no scent or sign of Yewkit or Tansykit. The pile of fur next to him was long and cream-coloured. And then it stood up, and he realised it was another kit. It was big! It would have to be about four or five moons old! "Who are you?" Fallenkit asked. The other kit jumped. "Who are you?" it hissed, fur bristling so that it looked twice its size. Fallenkit swallowed nervously. "I am Fallenkit, the son of Icestar." "No your not!" came the familiar scournful voice of Yewkit. "I'' am Icestar's son. ''That is some kit he found." The new kit let its fur lie flat and sank to the ground. "So I am in BlazeClan." it mewed sadly. "What's wrong with that?" asked Fallenkit. He liked his home in BlazeClan, even if Yewkit was a pain in the tail. At least Tansykit was his friend. "BlazeClan stinks! I WANT TO GO HOME!!" the kit wailed. "I belong in LeafClan! I want my mum, I want my dad!" Fallenkit was at a loss as to what to do. "Can it," snarled Yewkit. "You're pathetic! How old are you, two weeks?" "Listen up, Yew''poo''! I was stolen by your Clan. I have no idea how to get home. I HATE it here! But do you know what's pathetic? That you don't even care. This is against the Warrior Code!" the kit yowled. "Code-shmode" said Yewkit. With a growl the kit leapt, knocking Yewkit to the ground. "You mange-ridden pile of fox dung!" it yowled, clawing out pawfuls of fur. Fallenkit stood transfixed. On one paw, he should help his brother and Clanmate. On the other paw, though, he hated Yewkit, and the kit had done nothing wrong. Unsure of what to do, he pelted out of the nursery in search of Tansykit. He headed straight for Dapplefrost's den, where Tansykit liked to spend most of her time following the medicine cat around. "Tansykit!" he screeched. "What is it?" she asked, trotting out of the den, eyes wide. "The strange kit is fighting Yewkit! I don't know what to do!" he gasped. "Yewkit is fighting with Bonekit?" Tansykit's mew was high-pitched and scared. "Bonekit? Is that his name?" "Yes! And Icestar specifically said that no one is to hurt him!" They dashed off to the nursery in time to see Yewkit stumbling out, fur missing from his haunches and blood dripping from a bite on his tail. "What in StarClan's name where you doing!" screeched Tansykit at her brother, cuffing him over the head. "He attacked me!" Yewkit spat, looming over Tansykit menacingly. "Leave her alone! She's just doing as Icestar said!" Fallenkit sprang to Tansykit's defense. Yewkit looked like he was about to hurt them both when a call sounded from across the clearing; "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER HERE BENEATH THE HIGHBRANCH FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Icestar yowled. Fallenkit breathed a sigh of relief; he and Tansykit were safe... for now. Chapter 14 Dawnkit stumbled around yet another bush. Where was she? How big could LeafClan territory possibly be? She was so tired... but she had to find Bonekit! She sniffed again, making sure she was going the right way, but the more she walked the harder it was to find any scent of Bonekit, which was progressively getting masked by a stronger, unpleasent, foriegn smell. "Bonekit," she called softly, her voice as tired as the rest of her. She was so lost! "Dawnkit!" Dawnkit's ears pricked for a moment, until she realised it wasn't Bonekit. Nevertheless she was relieved to hear Sunpelt's voice; his patrol must have heard her. "I'm over here!" she yowled back, jumping up and down. They could help her! She had found the scent trail, and they could help her follow it! "Dawnkit, what are you doing here!" it was Leopardfire, and never before had Dawnkit been so happy to hear his voice. "I smelled Bonekit, and I followed his scent, but then there was something icky-smelling, and - " "Its okay," Gingerpaw came and pressed her fur comfortably against her. "You're safe, we know where you are. And now, because of you, we have a good scent trail leading us to Bonekit!" Dawnkit felt extremely proud. “NO!” Leopardfire's yowl reached them through the undergrowth, sounding horrifiyed. Cheetahspots pelted over to him. “What is it?” he asked, then; “Great StarClan, no!” “What is going on?” growled Sunpelt. “BlazeClan! BLAZECLAN HAVE STOLEN MY SON!” Leopardfire yowled his inner agony, and Dawnkit shrank to the ground. Who were BlazeClan? Had they really taken Bonekit? Would she ever see him again. “Do you know what this means?” Leopardfire was saying to Sunpelt. “We will get him back, Leopardfire, we-” “Those pieces of badger turd must pay, Sunpelt. We must go, get Bonekit back. Teach them a lesson! This is against the Warrior Code!” “Leopardfire, I am as outraged as you are, but think! We have three Warriors, an apprentice, and a kit here! We have to go back and report to Lightningstar before we do anything, and he will make the final decision.” For a moment, Leopardfire looked like he was about to argue, but then he seemed to see the sense in Sunpelt's words. Gently he took Dawnkit in his mouth, and they made their way back swiftly to camp, their pelts prickling with tension and anxiety. Chapter 15 Fallenkit gazed up at Icestar, desperately trying not to notice the way Yewkit was looking at him, as well as trying to stop himself from trembling. He looked around the clearing, noticing that Cloverfang was not there. She must be in the nursery with Bonekit, he thought. He wondered what would become of the kit, and he would have gone to help it if he hadn't been so scared of what would happen to himself. “Clanmates, today is the beginning of a new, more powerful BlazeClan!” Icestar meowed from above them, looking down of the eager faces of his cats. “For too long BlazeClan has been rotting in this small territory, the strength of the best Warriors wasted on difficult hunting. NO MORE!” The crowd howled its approval, loving the words of their leader. Hunting was hard in the marshes, though Fallenkit new that this was in fact one of the larger territories. What was everyone complaining about? Why did they need to be more powerful than the other Clans? “BRING FORTH THE PRISONER!” Icestar yowled, mad excitement gleaming in his eyes. Cloverfang stepped out of the nursery. Fallenkit could see Bonekit walking in front of her, head raised and proud, though he knew Bonekit was terrified. Fallenkit couldn't help but admire the kit's courage; walking out, tall and proud, even though he was five moons old and in enemy territory, he would still keep his dignity. Fallenkit wished he could be like him, brave enough to stand up to Yewkit. Yes, when he was older and stronger, it would happen... look out, Yewkit. Shocked gasps passed through the assembled Warriors upon seeing Bonekit. “He's just a kit!” Mallowfur whispered, horror in her eyes. “Icestar is a genius.” Scalewhisker nodded beside her, totally misinterpreting what she was saying. “You cannot harm a kit! It is against the Warrior Code!” Mallowfur yowled, this time directly to Icestar. “I am not harming him.” said Icestar calmly. “But something must be done about LeafClan! Only recently did I find their scent on dead prey.” He tossed down a torn mouse, where several Warriors at the front sniffed it. “Its true!” said Badgerstripe. “This carries LeafClan scent!” Curious, wondering if Icestar was telling the truth, Fallenkit padded forward and sniffed the mouse. It did carry LeafClan scent. But it was Bonekit's scent! Icestar was framing LeafClan! Fallenkit dashed back to Tansykit, telling her what he had just found out. “Are you really such a mousebrain?” Yewkit had heard him, and was now standing above them. “You saw how strong Bonekit was. I wouldn't be surprised if he had caught that mouse.” “So Icestar was right in taking him?” Fallenkit asked, not quite understanding. “Of course! He was trespassing, wasn't he? Bonekit was breaking the Warrior Code! How could you even think abut doubting your Clan leader? Are you a Clan cat or not?” “Yes, I am!” Fallenkit spat. “I didn't know, okay?” But something still didn't feel right... “If you're not going to harm the kit, then what are you going to do with it?” called Dapplefrost. “He's going to train it as a BlazeClan Warrior!” said Onyxheart eagerly. “With more Warriors, BlazeClan will be far more powerful!” “I would sooner join StarClan than join you!” Bonekit yowled defiantly, and Cloverfang clamped a paw over his mouth. “That doesn't need to happen.” said Icestar. “No, I would never let you join our Clan. Cats of BlazeClan, we now have complete power over LeafClan!” Chapter 16 The patrol of warriors pelted silently through the forest, each cats face set in a mask of anger and determination. Leopardfire led the patrol at an alarming speed, with Beechwhisker not far behind him. It was only moments before the dull, musty smells of the BlazeClan swamps met them at the border. “Halt!” Sunpelt hissed the order, and the cats stopped on their side of the scent marks. Leopardfire kneaded the ground impatiently, though even he, desperate to get his son back, was unwilling to charge into hostile territory. Almost all of the Warriors were present, and Sunpelt turned to face them. “We are about to enter enemy territory, and we do not know what awaits us. It is quite possible that BlazeClan have stolen Bonekit to lure us here, but no matter! They have started a war, and they will soon learn that LeafClan is not so easy to trifle with!” The pep talk over, they began to creep over the scent markers. No one knew where the camp was, but ''More coming ''soon... For fans of Icestar, The cold-hearted leader of BlazeClan will soon have his own fanfic!! Written by Fallenstar, the creator of Icestar, it will tell you all about Icestar's life before he became leader. The story is called The Rise of Icestar . Hope you enjoy!! :) btw, just to clear things up, I AM NOT FALLENSTAR!!! :P --[[User:Littlesong| Littlesong ]] talk!